villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kron
Kron is the central antagonist of Disney's 39th full-length animated feature film Dinosaur. He is Neera's stubborn brother and the dictator of the herd. He is the oppressive leader of the herd that he is taking to the Nesting Grounds. He believes in survival of the fittest, regardless of whether it is a nameless member of the herd or his own right-hand dinosaur named Bruton (who serves as his lieutenant). He was voiced by , who also played the Alien Brain Boss in the Courage the Cowardly Dog series. His roars were provided by , who also did the vocal sound effects of all of the other dinosaurs in the same film. Personality Kron is the greedy, hardline, treacherous, manipulative and no-nonsense leader of the herd. Believing heavily in survival of the fittest, he is very disrespectful and pitiless for members of the herd who die along the way to the Nesting Grounds. The exception is his charming sister named Neera, whom he genuinely cares for; however, he often ignores her, and even ignores Neera's advice. While he seems to be extremely cruel, violent, persuasive and uncontrollable, Kron is actually the closest to real animal behavior of all of the speaking dinosaurs in the film. Most herds will willingly let the sick, old, and the weak be taken out by the bloodthirsty and carnivorous predators; this will both save the healthy members from injury, and will help the species on the whole. Despite his hateful behavior, he also genuinely tries to save the herd from death. So, his brutal views may be just a desperate mesure for trying to reach the Nesting Grounds with the most survivors. Appearance Kron is a large, slender lavender Iguanodon with blue eyes, purple spikes, teal stripes, and a tan underbelly. Biography When Aladar and his lemur family have just narrowly escaped from a pack of hungry and carnivorous Velociraptors, a sandstorm blows up, impairing their sight. Aladar looks up and sees Kron leading the dinosaur herd to which Kron knocks him down and shouts at him to stay out of his way. When the sandstorm settles, the herd soon stops to rest, and Aladar meets the two old dinosaurs named Baylene, Url, and Eema (who say that Kron the leader is driving them unmercifully to the Nesting Grounds), so when Kron walks by Aladar asks her "What's his problem?". Strangely enough here, Aladar cannot immediately remember who Kron is until Eema reminds him despite having met before. Aladar soon stops him and asks him if he could slow it down a bit for the old dinosaurs who are having trouble keeping up, to which Kron sarcastically replies "Let the weak set the pace? Now there's an idea.". He then tells Aladar to leave the thinking to him and to watch himself, to which Kron's sister named Neera replies to Aladar, "Don't worry, that's how my brother treats newcomers, no matter how charming they are.". The next day, as the herd is traveling to get to the lake, Kron tells his second-in-command named Bruton to give orders that the herd must keep up because if a predator catches anyone, they are on their own. Kron and Bruton then continue to drive the herd unmercifully across the hot sunny desert, losing a couple of members in the process, until they finally reach the lake. However, when Kron reaches the top, he and the rest of the herd are shocked to see that the lake is a dry bed caused by the destructive fireball earlier in the film because there is no water here. Bruton appears by his side and tells him that the rain might have possibly collected somewhere else, and asks him "What do you want us to do?". Kron tells Bruton to take a scout with him and check the whole perimeter to see if there water is anywhere. When he reminds the herd that they are just a few days away from the nesting grounds, he orders the herd to keep moving. Neera tells Kron that if they keep moving like this lacking water, they will lose at least half of the herd, to which Kron replies that they then save the half that deserves to live. Luckily for everyone, Aladar finds water by having Baylene press down on her foot, causing water to seep up out of the ground. Far from grateful, Kron pushes his way into it and drinks the water for himself showing no mercy for the herd. Soon afterward, however, Kron and the herd rested for the night. In the meantime, Bruton and his scout named Creto were assaulted by the two Carnotaurus during their search for water, and only Bruton escapes with severe wounds while the scout is eaten by a Carnotaurus. As Kron watches the herd sleep (and suspiciously eyes Aladar and Neera becoming closer), Bruton returns and informs him that the Carnotaurus are coming, but Kron is shocked and angrily berates him for leading them to their location. As Kron moves the herd, Neera and Aladar approach and ask what was going on, to which Kron says that the Carnotaurs are coming and if they do not move, they will catch up to them. Aladar tells Kron that the old ones will not make it, to which Kron says that their deaths will slow down the predators and allow the rest of the herd to escape. Refusing to let the old ones be sacrificed like this, Aladar tries to stop the herd, but Kron furiously pushes him down and warns him that if he ever interferes again, he will kill him. Kron then pushes Neera along with the herd while Aladar stays behind with his family, Eema, Baylene, and Url, making sure that they at least can leave the dry lake bed at their own pace. Kron continues to push the herd on unmercifully through the desert until they finally reach the rocky hill entrance into the Nesting Grounds, and discover to their horror that it has been blocked by a landslide. Neera suggests that they will find a way around the rock wall, but Kron tells her that the herd will climb over it the next morning. Next morning, sure enough, as he had promised, Kron orders the herd to start climbing the wall, which they do until Aladar returns, telling Kron to get the herd out of there because a Carnotaurus is coming and that he knows a safer way to the Nesting Grounds. He also tells him that the herd cannot get over the rocks because there is a sheer drop on the other side. Kron stubbornly refuses to listen, and Aladar eventually yells that Kron is going to kill the herd, and attempts to lead the herd out of the canyon. However, Kron becomes enraged and says that they are staying with him. He violently attacks Aladar, but then gets knocked to the ground by him twice. He then throws sand in his eyes, scratches him across his chest with his spiked thumb, knocks him into the ground, and almost kills him by delivering a deadly strike until when Neera pushes her brother away from him. After that, Aladar's life was eventually saved by Neera in the process. Before Kron's eyes, she and the herd abandoned him and proceeded to follow Aladar out of the canyon. At that moment, the ferocious Carnotaurus appears and charges at the herd. Kron begins climbing the hill, and in a last attempt to regain leadership, urges the herd to do the same, accusing Aladar of leading the dangerous predator right to them. However, Aladar and the herd all manage to stand their ground together and bellow their way past the savage beast, while Kron stupidly continues to go up the hill, determined to prove Aladar wrong. Though foiled by the herd, the Carnotaurus sees Kron and starts to climb the hill after him, while Neera and Aladar follow in order to help him. Kron manages to reach the top, only to discover that Aladar was right about the sheer drop, and is promptly cornered by the Carnotaurus. Kron tries his best to fight the Carnotaurus, but the aggressive beast then bites into his back and throws him against a rock, mortally wounding him. Just before he could finish him, Neera and Aladar come and knock the Carnotaurus off of the cliff. It may be possible that Kron reforms slightly as he tries to fight the Carnotaurus, but he eventually dies of his horrific injuries after the battle, as Neera is left grief-stricken and inconsolable when she discovers his corpse after the Carnotaurus has been killed. Despite everything that he had already done, since he may have tried to reform, Neera is deeply saddened by Kron's death, as he was still her brother, but is comforted by Aladar before they depart for the Nesting Grounds. Gallery Images Kron.jpg Kron final design.jpg|Kron's final design. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-2892.jpg|"Stay out of my way!" Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg|Kron ordering the herd that they will rest there for the night. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3504.jpg Kron-bruton.jpg|Kron with Bruton. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|Kron pushing to be first to drink water. Kron's evil stare.png|Kron's evil stare. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|"If you ever interfere again, I'll kill you!" Kron with Neera.jpg|Kron with Neera. Kron's nervous breakdown.jpg|Kron's nervous breakdown. Aladar fighting Kron.jpg|Aladar vs. Kron. Kron about to scratch Aladar.png|Kron about to scratch Aladar. Kron prepares to kill Aladar.jpg|Kron preparing to kill Aladar. Neera stops Kron from killing Aladar.jpg|Kron stopped by Neera. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-7964.jpg|"NEERA!" Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8248.jpg|Kron foolishly trying to climb up the cliff with the Carnotaurus close behind. KronVSCarnotaurus.jpg|Kron about to engage his last fight. Krondeceased.jpg|Kron's death from his wounds inflicted by the Carnotaurus. Videos Dinosaur - Aladar vs Kron HD Trivia *Kron's voice actor in the movie, Samuel E. Wright is the same actor who also voiced Sebastian the Crab in Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. **The difference is that whereas Wright voiced Sebastian with a high Jamaican tone, he voiced Kron with a lower and more menacing tone. *It is somewhat possible that Kron redeems himself after he gave his last breath when Neera saves him from the Carnotaurus in the final confrontation. *His actions and demeanor is similar to that of Niju. *Although Kron is an Iguanodon, the shape of his nose is more like an . **However, his design may obviously be based off of the earlier models of Iguanodon by the late British paleontologist , who originally discovered Iguanodon. *He is constantly thought to be the main antagonist of the film, with the Carnotaurs as the secondary antagonists. However, the Carnotaurs are the main antagonists, because they had bigger plans and were more dangerous than Kron. Despite this, the Carnotaurs had only around 5 minutes of screen-time, while Kron had only around 17 minutes of screen-time, 12 more minutes of screen-time than the Carnotaurs. Thus, this makes Kron the central antagonist, the antagonist who has more screen-time than the actual main antagonists and drove the plot of the film. * , , , the late , and the late were all considered for the role of Kron before Samuel E. Wright was cast. **In fact, Mufasa was portrayed by Samuel E. Wright in the 1997 Broadway musical version of Disney's The Lion King, and his voice was provided by James Earl Jones in the animated media franchise The Lion King. In the 2019 live-action remake of The Lion King, Jones also reprised the role of Mufasa from the 1994 film. ***Samuel E. Wright (who voiced Kron) and (who voiced Zini) were also part of the original Broadway cast of The Lion King. Casella originated the role of Timon in this version. (who voiced Plio) voiced Sarabi in the 2019 live-action remake of The Lion King. *Kron's supervising animator is Eamonn Butler. *It is debatable if Kron is really evil or if he is just an anti-villain, because of his cruel behavior. *A deleted scene shows Kron saves Neera and the young orphans from the raptors, angrily stating that they would not have such a chance next time. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Siblings Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Slaver Category:Disciplinarians Category:Gaolers Category:Liars Category:Totalitarians Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic